Dan Shor
Dan Shor (nacido el 16 de noviembre de 1956 en la ciudad de Nueva York, EE.UU.) es un actor estadounidense que interpretó al personaje secundario de Ram en la película TRON. También hizo el papel secundario de Roy Kleinberg en TRON: The Next Day, epílogo de TRON: Legacy, un papel que repitió de TRON en el que el personaje fue acreditado como "Popcorn Co-Worker" (el compañero de trabajo de las palomitas de maíz). Además de ser un actor veterano, es también director, escritor y profesor con una cerrera de 30 años. Biografía Shor nació y se crió en la ciudad de Nueva York. Aisitió al colegio McBurney desde 6º hasta 8º grado. Su madre, quien fue actriz, falleció cuando él tenía 14 años. Se graduó de la Escuela Secundaria Elisabeth Irwin en junio de 1974, y asistió a la Universidad de Northwestern en Evanston, Illinois, antes de regresar a Nueva York, en donde sus intereses se dirigieron hacia el teatro. Obtuvo el papel principal de Alan Strang en la primera compañía nacional de Equus. Carrera artística Los estudios de Shor continuaron en el Centro Davis para las Artes Escénicas en el City College de Nueva York y en la London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art en Inglaterra antes de obtener el papel de Un yanqui en la corte del rey Arturo para la cadena de televisión pública PBS, y luego el papel principal en la miniserie Studs Lonigan de la ABC que lo llevó a Los Ángeles. Entre sus papeles como personaje principal, se incluyen películas como Air Force One, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (protagonizando otro papel famoso como Billy the Kid), Red Rock West, John Huston's Wise Blood y por supuesto, TRON. Entre sus telefilmes y miniseries se incluyen Friendly Fire, Elvis and the Colonel y The Blue and the Gray (para lo cual Shor ganó el Premio Elección del Público). Fue un actor habitual en la serie ganadora de un Emmy Cagney and Lacey así como varias series de televisión y numerosas apariciones como estrella invitada como el doctor Ferengi en Star Trek: The Next Generation, un papel que repetiría siete años después de Star Trek: Voyager. Sus apariciones en los escenarios de Los Angeles y de San Diego le han otorgado ocho premios Dramalogue y LA Weekly. Carrera como escritor y director En 1995, dirigió a LA Diversified Theater Company, una alianza de teatro multicultural. Escribió y dirigió la producción He Who Gets Slapped ganadora de Ovation Award y protagonizada por Bud Cort, en el Hudson Theater, así como las producciones en los teatros LA Theater Center, Company of Angels, Court, Zephyr, Two Roads y LA Jewish. Sus producciones han sido honrados con más de treinta premios Dramalogue, Ovation y LA Weekly. Además de escribir la obra ganadora He Who Gets Slapped, entre las acreditaciones de Shor se incluyen dos guiones coescritos con el mundialmente reconocido director de cine checo, Jiri Weiss. Su guión Temptation in Prague fue comprado por Meeker/Greene Productions. Su último guión, A View From Above (escrito con Denise Blasor ) hizo de las suyas en Hollywood. El trabajo de Shor como escritor y director de vídeo también es bastante extenso, habiendo trabajado en Life On Film: Rock, Ecomaniacs, State of Liberty, Fish Out of Water y más de 30 vídeos cortos para los canales de Saipan y Guam Visitors. Su trabajo reciente incluye Bigfoot Entertainment y Fashion TV's de Screen Test. También enseña el arte de la interpretación en la Academia Internacional de Cine y Televisión en Cebu, Filipinas. Filmografía Como director: *''State Of Liberty'' (2007) TV *''Journeys'' (2003) TV Como actor: )]] *''The X Files'' (2002) TV *''Judging Amy'' (2000) TV *''Night Train'' (1999) *''Air Force One'' (1997) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1996) TV *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College'' (1993) *''Doppelganger'' (1993) *''Elvis and the Colonel: The Untold Story'' (1993) TV *''Red Rock West'' (1992) *''Solar Crisis'' (1990) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1989) TV *''Thirtysomething'' (1989) TV *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1989) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure'' (1989) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1988) TV *''Daddy's Boys'' (1988) *''Black Moon Rising'' (1986) *''Mesmerized'' (1986) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1982) TV *''Mike's Murder'' (1984) *''My Mother's Secret Life'' (1984) *''Talk to Me'' (1984) *''This Girl for Hire'' (1983) *''Strangers Kiss'' (1983) *''Strange Invaders'' (1983) *''The Blue and the Gray'' (1982) *'''TRON (1982) ' *''Strange Behavior (1981) *''Back Roads'' (1981) *''A Rumor of War'' (1980) *''The Boy Who Drank Too Much'' (1980) TV *''If Things Were Different'' (1980) *''Wise Blood'' (1979) *''Friendly Fire'' (1979) *''Studs Lonigan'' (1979) TV *''A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court'' (1978) TV Shor, Dan en:Dan Shor